Kenichi Tsukimura
''---------Character Information---------'' ''------Other Information------'' Nationality: Filipino/Japanese/Chinese Voice Actor: Kenneth Legaspi Full Name: Kenichi Lee Fajardo Tsukimura Voicebank Status: Done Creator: Kenneth Legaspi Illustrator: K3ns@ya, Kenneth Legaspi Voice Origin: Miku Hatsune (ACT2), Rin Kagamine (ACT1), Kenneth Legaspi (UTAU ACT'S 4 and 5: Final: Vocaloid Conversion) Character Item: #iPod #IPhone #Nintendo DSi #Monster™ Energy Drink #Hammer/Mallet Headgear: None Headphones: Modernized Hi-tech Dual Side, which is often wireless to his iPod, or iPhone. Main Color: Rouge Genre: Rock, Pop, Electronica, Death Metal, Metal, Speed Metal, Deathcore, Emo, Screamo, Electro-pop, Alternative, Heavy Metal, J-Pop, J-rock, K-pop, K-rock, Hip-hop, Rap, R&B, OFP (Original Filipino Pop), Classic Rock, Jazz, Rave, Techno, Drum and Bass, Reggaeton, Spanish Rap, Remix, and Piano Pieces. (Ref. Beethoven's Fur Elise) Appearance: he wears high tech headphones and his clothing is based off of Red, though the significance of it is either on his terms on why he chose that color is that because It represents either love, blood, or fire. He usually wears a button overlayered shirt with 2 arm wrappings that have high tech volume controllers (REF, Miku Hatsune), though he is both UTAUloid and an INTloid, so how to depict one or the other is that his jackets are different. When it's white, he's an INTloid, when he's on pure red, he's an UTAUloid. He wears black pants, and red boots as well, his hair is red, with a black lightning highlight on it. For ACT2, the clothes change, he now wears a t-shirt, arm sleeves, white pants, and leg sleeves, (Ref. KAGAMINE). He also wears a different set of headphones, new boots, and Eyeliner and Eyeshadowing. ''------Main Information------'' Personality and History of the Fanmade: Kenichi was an idea brought by Kenneth Legaspi. He chose the name Kenichi because the name meant, "The Wise One In The Village of the Moons". Supposedly this character depicts so becuase even if it's small size, height and voice, the character's intelligence excels so. He may be often be seen with his iPhone and be tech savvy in majority of the time. A few years later has passed, and his height, and his hair grew a little longer, due to the ACT 2 format of this character. Longer hair with a new voice source, which is Miku Hatsune. For ACT2, he starts to sound as if he was speaking english while his program while being used. His voice derives from Dell Honne, a member of the voyakiloid series. Though his voice differs over this, he voices only 25 out of Dell's 65 voice, or he can be also called the "Second Len", due to his voice similarity with him. But his actual source is his clarity, which came from Rin's Program. He's also depicted as a shota ''or ''moe, due to his short stature and his childish and immature acts on his age range. Even though he's older than Rin or Len, and even though they're mischevous as they are, he can cause more chaos than any of them combined due to his hologram inducing armband. (Ref.Miku Hatsune and Hatsune Mix). He's often alot and filled with energy due to his addictive sugar rushes and His crazy candy cravings, He usually carries a Monster Energy Drink with him, and he usually tends to explode after that. He is a member of the INTLoid series, a Vocaloid series based on the international genre, instead of it just being on focused on Japanese songs, they can sing other songs with other languages as well, including english, tagalog, chinese, korean, spanish, etc.. This genre maybe confused with POLYGLOID (Ref. Riza Sotone), due to its variety of genres that can be mixed with this specific series. Within the added series on ACT's 4 and 5 (recent updates), there is an english option act (seperate file), that can let the character prounounce english words and multiple other languages, such as swedish, dutch, french, and spanish. Though to an additional note, his life in within the virtual world has been expanded to his homiture. He is now friends with vocaloids Kenny, Chiyoko, and Kumo, though his creators short other note is that the fact the Kenichi may be commiting or plotting revenge against the friends who betrayed him the most.